It All Started With One Book
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: It all started when Harry Potter met Ginny Weasley in a bookstore. Mainly about their Senior life in Highschool. Magic and the Wizarding world are not involved. In short, an AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: 2****nd**** Harry Potter Fanfic. **

**Chapter 1: At the Bookstore**

It was a busy day for Blackwell Bookstore, they are having their Annual Whole-day Sale today. Each book that they will sell will have a discount of either 25 or 50% off.

Harry, an ultimate book reader, was on the sale too. He has been collecting lots of books for many years now and is still intending to collect more.

Harry went to the Fantasy section of the store. He has been reading the Twilight Saga and is here to buy the last one.

Unfortunately, there was only one book left, and that was the Breaking Dawn. Lucky for him because that was the book he need. When he reached out for it, somebody grabbed it.

"Hey! I saw that f—" He turned to his side to see who that person was. To his surprise, Harry was shocked to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The girl looked at him apologetically.

"No, no. Its okay you can have it. I'll just go back here some other time." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." The girl was about to leave when Harry called her. "Hey!"

"Yes?"

"I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter." He said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Ginny." She said and shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ginny."

"You as well, Harry." She smiled at him.

"Do you have company with you or are you alone?"

"Alone." She said softly.

"Alright then, would you like to hang out with me?" he asked nervously.

"Okay. But I have to pay for this first."

Harry escorted Ginny to the counter and she paid for it. When they got out of the store, Harry saw Starbucks (it was right in front of the store) and asked.

"Would you like to go to Starbucks first?"

"Sure. But I don't drink coffee."

"Neither do I. We'll just have to find something else."

At Starbucks, the place was very quiet, unlike the bookstore, it wasn't crowded at all.

"I'll have a Vanilla Frappuccino and a chocolate cake, how 'bout you?" he asked Ginny.

"Same as yours."

"Okay."

Harry went to the counter and ordered 2 Frappuccinos and 2 chocolate cakes. Harry waited at their table, until finally his name was called and took their snacks from the counter.

"So, are you new here? I haven't seen you in that bookstore before." Harry began.

"Apparently, I am." Ginny said. "I just moved here yesterday."

"Oh, so how old are you then?"

"Turning Eighteen soon." She said cheerfully

"When?" he asked.

"October 21st" Ginny said. Then, she noticed that Harry was doing something under the table. He was putting Ginny's birthday on his reminders.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay. How about you?"

"I'm eighteen and my birthday is July 31st."

"Aww… It's already finished." Ginny giggled. But deep inside her, she was a little disappointed. She was looking forward to his birthday.

There was a moment of silence, but not awkward.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Harry asked.

"6 brothers." Ginny smiled.

"That's a problem." Harry muttered to himself, but Ginny heard him and just pretended that she didn't hear him and said. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Do you also have siblings?"

"None. But it's okay. I mean, I treat my cousins as my brothers and sisters." Harry smiled.

They both finished off their food and went outside.

"What time do they expect you home anyway?" Harry asked her.

"Late. I told them that I will explore around town, so they don't expect me home until dinner."

"Great! Let's go to the park."

Harry and Ginny walked towards his car; his car was a shiny Silver Volvo and it looked brand new.

"Wow! Nice car." Ginny stated. "Where'd you get it?"

"My mom and dad gave it to me as a birthday present." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you."

Harry closed the door and went to his seat. It didn't take them long to reach their destination, 'cause it wasn't a busy day today. When they arrived at the park, Ginny looked at Harry and saw him smiling.

"This is the place I like to go to the best, besides my room of course." Harry laughed. Harry went out the car and opened the door for Ginny.

"I wanna show you my own special place here at the park. It's a little far though, but I'm telling you it's worth it."

They walked through the park quietly. Finally they found a really huge tree with lots of flower around it.

"Here we are." Harry said excitedly.

"It's so beautiful." Ginny said.

Harry sat under the tree and gestured Ginny to do the same.

"I can see why you like it here."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Because it's really quiet here, a perfect place to think and to relax."

"And to talk." Harry said as he met Ginny's gaze, then looked away.

"Ginny…"

"Yes?"

"I know this is a personal question, but were friends now right?"

"Yes we are Harry and whatever it is, it's okay with me." Ginny said, for some reason she knew what was Harry gonna to ask her.

"Okay." He took a deep breath and said, "Do you have a boyfriend?" he blushed a little and Ginny said, "As a matter of a fact, I don't Harry."

"Have you ever had one?"

"No" she said softly. "How about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't and never had."

"Why?"

"Well, I was waiting for the right girl."

"Was?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Yeah. I guessed I already found her." Then Harry looked into her eyes. Ginny's heart thumped inside her but then she felt her cheeks burn, so she looked away.

"Why are you blushing Ginny?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

Both of them are having so much fun together that neither one of them noticed the time. Harry glanced up the sky and saw how dark it was.

"Whoa! Is it really that late?"

"You know, as they say, time flies by when you're having fun." Ginny said.

"You had fun?"

"Super! I mean yes." Harry smiled at her and said, "Come on, I'll take you home. You'll just have to show me where it is."

"Okay."

Neither one of them spoke on the way to Ginny's house. When they got there, Ginny didn't left the car immediately. So Harry took this opportunity to talk to her again.

"Ginny, promise me we'll still see each other again. Right?"

"Yes Harry. I promise."

"Can we still be in touch with one another?"

"Sure, here's my number."

Ginny showed her number to Harry and Harry saved it on his cellphone. Moments later, Ginny received a text message saying, _"Hello :p."_

"Save my number too, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay."

"Well, goodbye then."

"Bye, takecare." And without neither planning nor thinking about it, Ginny kissed him on the cheek. Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Goodnight."

"Night," Ginny said and she stepped out the car. "Thanks again."

When Ginny was inside the house, Harry sighed and drove back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm Home**

"I'm home!" Ginny shouted.

"Oh, good dear, you're just in time for dinner." Molly, her mother, said. "Boys, dinner!"

Everyone took their seats and started dinner.

"So Ginny, have you bought the last book for your Twilight Saga?" Ron asked. Ron is a year older than she is. She did have 6 brothers, but two of them were not staying with the family. They were Charlie and Percy.

"Yeah, I did." Ginny said smiling.

"Okay… Why are you smiling like that?" Bill, her brother before Percy, asked.

"Did you met someone today?" Fred asked.

"Was it a boy?" George cut in.

"Yup, I met a really awesome guy today."

"And does this guy have a name?" George asked.

"Yeah. His name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter!!!" all three of her brothers exclaimed.

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Nothing. We just can't believe that you ran into him." George said.

"You see, Fred, Ron and I, used to go to highschool together with him." Fred explained.

"Used to?" Ginny asked confusingly

"He's a year below us Ginny." Ron said.

Ginny smiled and said, "You mean…"

"Yeah, he's the same year as you." Ron said.

"Harry Potter?" Everyone turned to Molly. "I know that kid. Isn't he one of your best friends, Ron?"

"Yeah, he is." Ron said. Then he added, "He's still one of my bestfriends even though we won't have much communication than before."

"I remembered that he always came here after school." Molly said to Ginny.

"Really mom? He was always here?" Ginny looked really amazed now.

"Yup. He's also a really nice guy, Ginny."

Ginny smiled.

"So…" Fred began. "Do… you… like… him?" Fred finished his sentence slowly and added a tone of suspicion in it.

"I—I don't know. I just met him." Ginny stated. "I think he is cute, charming, nice, hand-"

But Ginny was interrupted by her father, Arthur Weasley's, fake cough. "Oh come on dad. You told me that at the start of my fourth year life in highschool, I'm already allowed to have one." Ginny whined.

Everyone looked at him, then he said, "Fine, I was only kidding." Everyone laughed and finished their dinner.

* * *

At the Potters…

"I'm home." Harry said.

"Hey dear." Lily said.

"Hey mom!" He said cheerfully as he kissed his mother's cheek. Moments later, someone wrapped his arm around Harry.

"Hey dad." Harry said under his father's arm.

"'Sup Harry?" James said as he made Harry's hair messier.

"Okay boys, why don't you two wait at the living room, I'll just go and prepare our dinner." Lily said.

"Yes Mrs. Potter." Both Harry and James said then they laughed. Lily smiled and left.

Harry and James sat at a couch and waited there.

"So Harry, anything new today? Met someone?"

"Huh? How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"I'm your father. I know lots of stuff and besides, I can see it with the way you smile." Harry looked down. He could swear that he was blushing.

James laughed, and then Lily went back for them. "Boys, dinner." They all went to the dining room and ate dinner.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Lily began.

"We were just—" but Harry was cut off by James.

"We were talking about Harry's girl."

"Oh…" Lily smiled.

"She's not my girl. Well, not yet." Harry explained.

"Not yet? Are you planning to ask her out?" James asked as he swallowed a piece of chicken.

"Not yet. I just met her. I don't want to rush things." Harry said. "I want to get to know her first and be the bestfriend that she never had and maybe I'll ask her."

"See James, Harry's thinking! Unlike you." Lily said.

"What? I also think things through you know." Lily laughed at this.

"So Harry, does this girl have a name." Lily asked.

"It's Ginny. I don't know what her surname is. She never told me when we met."

"That's a problem." James said sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry, I can remember her perfectly. That won't be a problem." Harry smiled.

"How does she look?" Lily asked curiously.

"Kinda like you mom. She's also sweet and really kind too. She's also a little red-headed like you. She's also tall. She has hazel brown eyes." He explained.

"She sounds fine to me. I bet she looks even more beautiful in person." Lily patted Harry's shoulder. "I'd like to meet her Harry, someday."

"Okay."

They're almost thru with their when Harry asked, "Dad, what does it mean when a girl kisses you on the first day that you met?"

"Where?"

"On the cheek." Harry said and touched his cheek.

"From my point of view, I'm guessing that's her way of saying thank you or she has some unknown feelings for you, Harry." James explained and Harry smiled.

"Looks like you're on the right path."

"Okay boys, enough with the chit-chat. Come on, I gotta clean these up."

"Okay mom. I'm going up to my room."

"'Kay Harry."

"Night mom. Night dad."

"Night Harry!" They both said together.

Before he reached the stairs he shouted to them, "Love you."

"Love you too." He heard them say.

Harry took a shower, changed into his pajamas and set off to bed. He didn't sleep immediately; he took his cellphone and sent a message to Ginny.

HARRY: Hello, Good Evening.

Moments later, Harry got a text message from Ginny.

GINNY: Good evening Harry. Whatcha doin'?

HARRY: Nothing. Just lying here on my bed. You?

GINNY: Same. Have you had dinner yet?

HARRY: Yup. You?

GINNY: Yeah.

HARRY: Well, there's nothing more I can say. As of now.

GINNY: How come?

HARRY: I just wanted to check if you're alright. That's all.

GINNY: Well, ok then. Goodnight Harry.

HARRY: Night Gin.

Then they both went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: School's about to start so I won't be able to update my stories regularly. But I still try my best to write more chapters. There's always the weekends…**

**Words in bold and italic are Ginny and Harry's text message.**

**Chapter 3: Back to School**

"Harry! Harry!" Lily said. But Harry ignored her. He was having a dream about Ginny and he thought that she was the one calling her which made him call out her name.

Lily shook Harry and said, "Honestly Harry, wake up already. It's the first day of school."

Harry woke and fell off his bed. "Arghh!!! I told you to never wake me up in the morning, especially now that I'm a senior."

"Yes, but it's your first day. Besides, you didn't set the alarm on your cellphone." Lily said as she held Harry's cellphone.

"Fine, I'm going to take a bath now and be down in a few minutes. Okay mom?"

"Okay dear."

As soon as Lily was out of the room, Harry took his cellphone and wrote a message to Ginny saying, _"Good morning! :p"_

Harry took a bath and when he's finished he checked his cellphone again and saw that he got a message from Ginny. He smiled at first then read her message which said, _"Good morning to you too :D"_

He quickly replied to her saying, _**"Had a nice sleep last night?"**_

_**Ginny: Yup. How 'bout you?**_

_**Harry: Yeah. Well, I need to go now. Need to prepare for school. Hehehe**_

_**Ginny: Okay. I gotta go too.**_

_**Harry: Talk to you later?**_

_**Ginny: Sure. Bye, take care.**_

_**Harry: Bye. Take care.**_

After that, Harry raced down stairs and headed for the Dining room.

"What took you so long?" Lily said as she put pancakes on each plate.

"Something came up." Harry said and took his seat.

"Ginny?" James asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but just for awhile."

Harry finished his breakfast and bid goodbye to his parents. He rode to school using his car.

Harry saw an open parking space and took it.

When he got out, he saw one of his bestfriends (which is a year older than him) Ron Weasley. It looked like he was waiting for someone.

Harry approached him and said, "Hey Ron!"

"Hey Harry!"

"Who are you waiting for?" But Ron didn't answer him, instead he turned his back to Harry and said, "There she is."

Harry passed Ron to see who it was. Surprised, it was Ginny.

"Ginny?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged him. Harry hugged her back. Moment later, they backed away from each other.

"It's so great to see you." Ginny smiled.

"It's great to see you too." Harry smiled back at her.

"How come you haven't told me you were also studying here?"

"You didn't ask." They both laughed.

Ron pretended to cough and said, "I'm still here guys." Then he waved his hands right in front of them.

"Sorry Ron." Harry looked at him apologetically.

"It's okay. That happens." Ron said. "Well anyway, I bet Hermione's looking for me now. See ya later." Then he left.

"How come you never told me that you're Ron's sister?" Harry said turning to Ginny.

"I thought you already knew. The surname…" Ginny explained.

"You never told what that was."

"Oh…" she merely giggled.

"Anyway, how bout we go to our lockers first? What numbers are yours?"

"721."

"Great, next to mine." He said excitedly.

They walked inside the campus and head for the lockers.

"Why did you transfer now? Not that I don't want you here or anything. It just, why during senior year?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled and said, "I wanted to study College here. I wanted to have at least a good background from the school before I start studying the course I wanted.

"I also missed my family." She said. Harry looked at her confusingly.

"When I got here, I was the only one who moved here. I used to live at my aunt's house in Phoenix. Did you remember that I have 6 brothers?"

Before Harry could answer, they already arrived at their lockers. "Of course. Check if there's any damage in it so we could ask for a new one."

"Okay. Well they were with me back then."

"So that's why only Fred, George, Ron and Billy are here!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you knew my family." Ginny smiled at him.

"Yup. So, is that good?"

"Yeah."

"Now let me see your schedule." Ginny handed Harry her schedule. Harry compared her's to his schedule.

"We got almost all of the class together, except for History and Mathematics. I had it the other way around." Harry looked disappointed.

"Ohh…" she sounded sad, but then she said, "But the next one we'll have is together right?"

Harry laughed and said, "Yup, because the next one is lunch."

Ginny playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Your homeroom is with Ms. Johnson, right?" Harry asked.

"Um-hm."

They both headed to Ms. Johnson's classroom. Harry found them seats and lead Ginny to hers, which was next to him.

"Hey Harry!" Draco said.

"Hey Draco!" Harry said then they made their own secret handshake.

"Hello Harry." A girl said. Harry turned around and said, "Oh, hey Alice."

"Who is she Harry?" Draco asked gesturing for Ginny.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Alice asked then giggled.

"Shush… She's not my girlfriend. Her name's Ginny, Ginny Weasley." Harry explained.

"Nice to meet you." Alice said.

"You too Alice." Ginny smiled at her.

"Where's Zac?" Harry asked.

"Who's Zac?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Zac is the third member of our trio." He pointed out Draco and his self. "We've been bestfriends since first year."

"Oh…"

"Zac is waiting for…" Draco began but was interrupted when he saw them coming.

"Hey guys!" Zac said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Draco and Harry said.

Harry turned to Zac and Gabriella and introduced Ginny to them.

"Nice to meet you guys." Ginny said.

"You too Ginny." Both of them said.

Ms. Johnson arrived moments later and she settled the whole homeroom.

"Good Morning class, I am Ms. Janet Johnson and I will be your adviser…" Ms. Johnson kept on telling them few pointers about the class and homeroom matters.

After going from room to room, meeting teacher after teacher, the day finally ended. Harry and Ginny waved their goodbyes to their friends and then Harry said, "Take you home?"

"Sure!" Ginny said happily.

Harry took her home. When they arrived…

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay. I'll call you later. Is that alright?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye Harry." She said sweetly. This time Harry was the one who couldn't resist it, so Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek. Ginny smiled then stepped out the car.

Before Harry left, he gave Ginny a rose and then waved goodbye again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Conversation**

That night, Harry ate his dinner as fast as he can and then took a shower. He waited at his bed for a few minutes until suddenly his phone rang.

_HARRY: Hello?_

_GINNY: Hey!_

_HARRY: Hey Gin!_

_GINNY: What did you call me?_

_HARRY: Gin. Is that okay? It just came up all of a sudden._

_GINNY: Yeah, I think it's really cute. Nobody has ever given a nickname yet, except for Ginny._

_HARRY: Well, I'm honored to be the first one. (They both laughed)_

_HARRY: Have you had dinner?_

_GINNY: Yup. You?_

_HARRY: Yeah._

_GINNY: So… What are you doin' now?_

_HARRY: Nothing, just lying here on my bed. You?_

_GINNY: Same. I'm also thinking._

_HARRY: About what?_

_GINNY: About someone._

Harry pretended to be sad and said in a slight angry tone

_HARRY: Its Draco or Zac isn't it?_

_GINNY: No silly._

_HARRY: How about Freddie? (Harry made a laugh)_

_GINNY: Of course not! It's about my bestfriend._

_HARRY: Me?_

_GINNY: Who else?_

_HARRY: Ha-ha. I'm also thinking about you too, Gin._

Ginny blushed at those words. It a good thing Harry couldn't see her, she thought to herself.

_HARRY: Do you play any sport?_

_GINNY: I play volleyball._

_HARRY: Excellent! The school's holding out try-outs next week and I think you should join them. We don't have a captain as of now, so whoever is best among the rest, (Ginny giggled) will be the chosen captain._

_GINNY: Do you really think I could enter the team._

_HARRY: Of course you can. Besides, I'll be there with you._

_GINNY: Thanks Harry. So, what sport do you play?_

_HARRY: Basketball._

_GINNY: Wow! Does the team have a captain?_

_HARRY: You're talking to him._

_GINNY: That's awesome Harry!_

_HARRY: Yeah, but we're still holding up try-outs next week. I mean, I'm already a senior. We need someone who could replace me when I'm already gone._

_GINNY: Oh… But if you had your try-outs, then you won't be able to make it to my try-outs._

_HARRY: Relax, your try-outs is Tuesday, mine is Thursday._

_GINNY: Alright._

_HARRY: Gin, how come you never had a boyfriend?_

_GINNY: Because I was also waiting for the right one._

_HARRY: Was? So you've found him?_

_GINNY: Yup._

_HARRY: It's Freddie, isn't it? (Harry then laughed hysterically)_

_GINNY: Sheesh Harry! I don't like Freddie. Why do keep on saying that?_

_HARRY: Because I think he likes you._

_GINNY: Whatever._

_HARRY: Anyway, back to my question. Who is he?_

_GINNY: I'll tell you at the right time Harry._

_HARRY: Oh come on! (Ginny giggled)_

_HARRY: What are you giggling about?_

_GINNY: Why do you need to know?_

_HARRY: Because I'm your bestfriend._

_GINNY: Really Harry? Is that all?_

_HARRY: No. There's something else._

_GINNY: What?_

_HARRY: I will not you, unless you tell me your secret guy first._

_GINNY: Okay, but not today._

_HARRY: Alright_

There was a short pause.

_HARRY: Gin?_

_GINNY: Yeah?_

_HARRY: Promise me that you'll tell me if you like one of our classmate, ok?_

_GINNY: Okay. Promise me that you'll also do the same?_

_HARRY: ABSOLUTELY! (He said that cheerfully)_

_HARRY: Well, it's getting late now. We should probably get to bed now._

_GINNY: Ok then. Night Harry._

_HARRY: Night Gin._

**A/n: Short chapter. Sorry for the late update. I'll still try my best to update sooner. But school comes first. HEHEHE. Pls. REVIEW. Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Try-outs**

School had never been this fun Harry especially now that Ginny's around. Harry sometime finds it hard to deal with History and Mathematics because of their schedule.

Both Ginny and Harry have a daily routine starting from morning until late afternoon. The day would start with Harry picking up Ginny and it would end up with their long conversations at night.

* * *

Lunch at the Cafeteria…

"So Ginny, we heard that you're going to try-out for the Volleyball team." Alice said.

"Yeah, any tips?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there too. So, there's no need to worry that much. I'll help you." Gabriella said.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled.

"It's too bad I won't be able to make the team with you guys." Alice said.

"How come?" Ginny asked.

"I was already signed as a Tennis player. I'm Captain by way." Alice said cheerfully.

"That's great Alice!" Ginny and Gabriella exclaimed.

Moments later, the boys arrived with their food.

It had been another long day for everyone. Finally, it's dismissal time. Ginny went to the Girls' Locker room and change into something more appropriate for the try-outs.

She wore a blue body-fit t-shirt, black cycling shorts and a white rubber shoes. She then headed for the gym. Seeing that there are only few people there, she decided to look around first.

Finally, she saw Harry sitting at the end of the bench.

"Harry!" Ginny called out to him.

"Hey Gin!" Harry shouted excitedly as he approached her. "Nice outfit."

"Don't say that! It's embarrassing." Ginny whined.

"No it's not." Harry smiled.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, besides, Zac's gonna be here too."

"Alright then."

Zac and Gabriella moments later, but they didn't got the chance to talk because the volleyball coach was already there. Harry and Zac waited at the bench.

"So dude, what's up with you and Ginny?" Zac asked.

"Nothing, we're just bestfriends. That's all." Harry said.

"Are you sure? I can tell 'bestfriend' isn't the right word for her." Zac said then he added. "From the way you look at her."

Harry smiled then looked back at Ginny. They've just finished warming up and is now ready for a game.

Harry turned back to Zac and said, "Do you think it would be alright to date your bestfriend?"

"I knew it!" Zac shouted.

"Keep it down." Harry said looking around.

"Sure Harry. It's okay. Seriously." Zac said, "Just tell her how you feel about and I know she'll understand it."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Harry asked worriedly.

"What? No way. Besides, I'm sure you can handle it."

"What if I can't? What if everything went wrong and it'll ruin our friendship?"

"Harry, you're the captain of basketball team, which means you are strong. A strong man wouldn't let THAT," Zac pointed out Ginny, "ruin your life. I'm telling you, if you don't do it soon, it will be too late."

"Okay Zac, I get your point. I'll talk to her."

The try-out finally ended. The coach of the team announced the qualified members and schedules. Ginny and Gabriella went to Harry and Zac.

Ginny grabbed Harry's arms and wrapped it around her waist. She also did the same with his neck.

"Guess what?" Ginny said smiling.

"You made the team?" Harry said trying to be confused.

"Uh-huh. I'm also the team's captain!" Ginny said cheerfully. Harry's grip on Ginny's waist tightened and he swung Ginny around.

"I'm so proud of you." He said as he set her down.

"Thanks."

"You better change now." Harry stated.

"Is it that bad?" Ginny asked moving away from Harry and showed herself.

Harry laughed and said, "It's not that, you're just really sweaty."

"Okay then. Come on Gabby."

When they got back, Harry took all of Ginny's bag and drove her home. Harry gave Ginny another rose and bid goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Private conversation/ First Date?**

Harry's basketball try-outs were also a success. Harry thought that being a captain wasn't bad at all, and it is. Especially now that Draco and Zac are on the team.

Harry was waiting for Ginny to finish her training outside the volleyball court. His and Ginny's training schedule are a bit of conflict with one another. Harry had Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays; while Ginny have Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays.

Friday was indeed Harry's favorite day.

Harry thought about his and Zac's conversation. _Zac's right, I really should tell her. Maybe tomorrow. _He thought to himself.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said. She had already changed into her school uniform. "Ready to go?"

Harry didn't answer her. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed Ginny waving at him.

Finally, Ginny gave up; she squeezed Harry's cheeks and said, "Harry! Listen to me!"

"Arrrghh!!! Ginny! Stop it!" Harry said as he rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Harry. But, why did you call me Ginny? Are you mad at me?" Ginny asked.

"No. no, no, no, no. I was just shocked, that's all." Then Harry hugged her.

"Well, alright then." She said cheerfully. "You ready to go?"

"O-okay."

Harry took Ginny's bag and took her home. Before Ginny went out the car, Harry called her, "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to hang out with me tomorrow? Say around 5?" Harry asked a little nervously.

"Sure Harry. No problem."

* * *

The next day…

Harry raid off his closet to find something appropriate to wear. When he found the right clothes, he took a bath and puts them on.

He wore a light blue t-shirt and puts on white short-sleeved polo with thin black checkered strips on it. He puts on his jeans and wore his dog-tagged necklace. He fixed his hair a little, because he knows that there is no way he could prevent it from being messy again.

Harry rushed down stairs and headed for the kitchen. His mom had already finished packing up their snacks.

"Wow Harry! You look awesome." Lily stated.

"Thanks mom. I better go now, don't wanna be late." Harry said as he kissed his mother's cheek.

Harry drove to Ginny's house and honked his horn when he arrived there. Moment later, Ginny went outside.

She was wearing a white blouse, a pairs of jeans, a white headband and white high-healed sandals.

When Ginny got inside the car, Harry said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look handsome." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Gin. Let's go."

Ginny noticed that the road was suddenly filled with lots of trees on both sides, which made her realized that they were heading for the park.

"What are we doing here?" She looked at Harry confusingly.

"It's our favorite place, so I thought you would like to hang-out here."

"Our?"

"Yup." Harry said without looking at Ginny

They arrived at Harry's special place and Harry set off a blanket for them to sit on. He placed his basket there, which contains their food, and sat there. Ginny also did the same.

"Pizza?" Harry offered.

"Pepperoni?" Ginny asked.

"Yup"

"Okay."

Harry gave her a slice and poured 2 cups of Coca-Cola and gave it Ginny.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled at him.

"Is it good?" Harry asked.

"Uh-huh." Harry smiled then Ginny said, "Did you made it?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make everything perfect."

"For what?" Ginny asked as she took a bite.

"I'm sure that can wait for just a little bit longer. You done yet?"

"Yup."

"Dessert?"

"Okay."

"Is chocolate cake okay?" Harry asked.

"Did you made it?" Ginny asked raising one eye brow.

"Y—yeah, but mom helped." Harry said nervously.

"Sure, I'll try it."

Ginny took a bit and said, "It's delicious Harry!"

"Thank you."

"So, what this making all things perfect about?" Ginny asked.

Harry took his and Ginny's plate and cup and set it aside.

Harry sighed then began, "Have you ever thought of loving a bestfriend?"

"Yeah, as a matter of a fact I've already done it." Ginny stated.

"Was it bad to love one?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why it is bad to and— Harry I'm not quite sure where this conversation will lead us."

"I know." Harry took a strand of Ginny's hair and hid it behind her ear. "Look Gin, I know this wrong. I know that I'm supposed to be your bestfriend. But you know, I see you more than that."

"Harry—"

"I wanted to be with you Gin. Forever."

There was a moment of silence. Both of them were staring directly right at each other's eyes.

Harry cupped both of Ginny's cheeks and said, "Ginny, I—I—I love you so much."

Upon hearing those words, Ginny couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Why are you crying Gin?" Harry asked softly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you wanted to stay friends, it's fine with me. It just—"

But before Harry could finish his sentence, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and said, "You didn't hurt me, you've made me so happy." Tears were still falling down her face.

"Huh?"

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear those words from you." This time Ginny's hug tightened.

"Really?" Harry was now smiling. Then he got serious again and asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship," Ginny stated, "Through that friendship, I can communicate with you without any worries."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore." Harry smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Gin, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked a little nervously.

Ginny then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck by surprise which caused them to fall.

"Yes! Yes! Of course Harry!" Harry was now grinning at Ginny.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you too Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. Ginny was on top of Harry so she was the one who lean in and kissed him. Harry kissed back.

Harry rolled them over which made him on top Ginny now, and then he stood up and pulled Ginny along with him. Just as they were about to kiss again, it started to rain.

"Was this part of the plan too?" Ginny asked as she laughed.

"No, but I'm glad it did. It just made the scenery more romantic." Harry stated.

"Where did you get that?"

"My mom." Then both of them laughed.

"May I have this dance?" Harry offered his hand.

"But there's no music."

"I'll make 'em"

With that Ginny took Harry's hand and Harry began to hum soft music. After awhile, Harry felt Ginny shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A l—little." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and said, "Better?"

"Y—yeah."

Harry lifted Ginny's face and he leaned on it and kissed her again. This time it was longer than before. After several sunlit that had passed, they parted.

Harry rested his forehead on Ginny, breathing hard and said, "I think we should go now."

"Okay, but let's clean these up first." Ginny said smiling then she gave Harry another peck on the lips.

They both fixed their things and put it at the back of his car.

"I've got some extra shirt at the back seat of the car; you could use one, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay, but what about you?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I think mom packed my 3 shirts. Now go get change, I'll wait here."

"No, you'll come inside with me. You'll catch a cold if you stay here any longer. Just look the other way when I'm changing." Ginny said.

"Fine."

Harry took all of his t-shirts and gave them to Ginny. She used one of his shirts to dry herself up and took off her blouse. Harry looked away immediately.

"I'm done." Ginny stated.

Harry looked at her and said, "You look even more beautiful with my shirt on."

"Thanks." Ginny giggled.

Harry dried himself up and without even warning Ginny, he took his shirt off.

_He's in perfect shape. _Ginny thought. _It must be the work of his basketball practices._

When they got to Ginny's house, Ginny said, "Goodnight Harry and thanks for today." She kissed Harry but not too long.

"Goodnight Ginny, I—" But Harry was interrupted by Ginny.

"Why did you call me Ginny, Harry? Are you mad again? Didn't you enjoy our date?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"No, no, no. I enjoyed it. Seriously. When I call you Ginny sometimes, it doesn't mean that I'm mad at you or something. It just means that I'm really happy to be with or I'm having one of those Romantic sides." Harry explained.

"And our first date?" He asked, confused.

"Yup, it's officially our first date." Ginny smiled.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you too Harry." Then Harry gave Ginny a peck on the lips and then Ginny went outside. Before Ginny could enter, Harry shouted, "Gin wait! Take this."

He gave her another Rose and then bid goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ginny's Birthday**

It's official, Harry and Ginny are finally going out. News had spread so fast along the campus grounds that it had reached some College students immediately. Some of them were namely, Fred, George and Ron.

"Hey Guys!" Ginny said cheerfully as she stepped out of Harry's car. Harry closed the door for her and wrapped his arm around her.

"So, you're now dating my lil' sis?" George asked seriously.

"Yes, is that okay?" Harry answered nervously.

"Do you swear not to hurt her physically AND emotionally?" Fred asked.

"Yes. I promise."

"Then your fine." Ron said as he patted Harry's back.

"Thanks." Harry sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought you guys are gonna beat me up."

"We were gonna beat you up." The twins said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's this about?" Ginny asked glaring at them. "I thought Harry's already fine you guys."

"You didn't let us finish." Fred said.

"We were gonna beat him up, if he hurts you. Got it?" George explained.

"Well, okay then."

"What?" Harry turned to Ginny.

"As long as you promise that you will not beat him up so bad," Ginny said. "Unless, I say so." Harry face fell. "I'm just kidding Harry."

"Well, I guess we better go now. See ya later guys!" Harry said and they both left.

Their first class was Physics, which was their favorite subject among all because they were lab partners. In that way, they've been able to talk with one another without being suspected by the teacher.

At lunch…

"I'm so glad you finally got a girl, Harry." Draco said.

"Yeah Harry, we've all been friends for like, 3 years and you still hasn't dated a single girl." Alice stated.

"I told you, I was waiting for the right one," Harry said and smiled at Ginny "and now, I've got her."

"And who do you think helped him realize that he needs to get Ginny?" Zac said proudly as he stood on his chair.

"Okay Zac, we get the point. Get down from there." Draco said as he laughed.

"But what are you going to do about Angela?" Gabriella asked turning to Harry.

"Who's Angela?" Ginny asked.

"Angela is the world's meanest girl EVER." Alice said angrily. "She thinks that she's sooo perfect and beautiful and all that, that all of us has to do whatever she wants. And—"

"Alice, stop it." Draco said.

"Angela has a huge crush on Harry. She thinks that she is Harry's girl even though Harry doesn't pay that much attention to her." Zac said.

"How come you never mention her to me?" Ginny looked at Harry.

"Because she's not important to me, Gin." Harry sighed. "She's also the one who ruined my life. My highschool life." Harry said his last statement a little angrier.

"Huh?"

"During our Second year here, we had a Bachelor Auction. Harry knew that Angela was going to get him, so he asked for my help. By the way, Zac and I aren't going out at that time." Gabriella explained.

"Anyway, I tried to buy him, but Angela bid so high that no one in the school could afford him." Gabriella finished.

"Once she bought Harry, she made him into her slave. She made him do stuffs like, carry her books, hold her hand, force him to tell everyone that she is Harry's girlfriend." Zac said

"There is also an incident which I could never forget. When we are having lunch, Angela pulled Harry from his seat and tried to kiss him. Unfortunately, Harry pushed her away which caused her to fall. And with that she took a plate of Spaghetti and dumped it on Harry's head." Zac finished off his story.

"Who cares about her? I don't." Harry said. "I don't care if she comes back and finds out about us." He indicated Ginny. " All I Know is that I'm happy right now."

Dismissal time, outside Ginny's house…

"Go and change into something a little formal okay?" Harry said.

"Okay, but where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see."

Ginny rushed inside and went to her room. She knew exactly what to wear, so she didn't panicked much.

She wore a white dress (it's sleeveless with a thin strap) with a little blue ribbon on the back. She put on a silver clip on the right side of her hair and wore a light blue sandals

"You look so beautiful dear" Molly said, "Where are you going?"

"Harry and I are having dinner."

"Well okay, tell him that I also want to have dinner with him someday. To formally introduce him as your boyfriend."

"Okay mom, Bye." With that, Ginny kissed her mother's cheeks and left. When she got outside she saw that Harry was already there and fully dressed.

He wore a dark blue short-sleeved polo and black pants. He also wore shiny black shoes.

"Wow! When did you get changed? Ginny asked looking at him.

"Just now, inside that car." Harry laughed, and said. "You look so beautiful Gin."

"Really? It's not too simple or anything?"

"No, it's perfect. Being simple is what I like the most about you, Gin" Harry smiled.

It took them thirty-minutes to reach there destination because it is far from their town. When they got there, a waiter was already their waiting for them.

"Good evening sir and madam, do you have any reservations for tonight?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter by the way." Harry said.

"Ah… yes, Mr. Potter. Right this way sir."

The waiter led them into a private room filled with flowers and others decorations around it.

"Dinner will be served momentarily." The waiter said as he left.

"What these?" Ginny asked.

"Happy Birthday, Gin!" Harry smiled and kissed her.

"Thanks, but my birthday's tomorrow."

"I know. I just wanted to the first one to greet you and to have some alone time with you." Harry smiled. "Tomorrow is a really big day. Lots to do." He laughed.

Harry offered her a seat and soon their food arrived. After eating, Harry gave Ginny a small red box. When Ginny opened it, she saw that it was a necklace with a half-heart attached to it.

"Where's the other half?" Ginny asked confusingly.

Harry took out his dog-tag necklace and Ginny saw that the half of the heart was attached to his necklace.

"I gave you this," Harry said as he held the heart on Ginny's neck, "so that you'll always remember that half of your heart is with me."

"Thanks Harry. I love you." Ginny smiled at him.

"Love you too, Gin." Then Harry kissed her.

* * *

A/n: Hey Guys... Chapter 7 is finally up. I'll also upload Chapter 8 today. Please Read and Review this story. Your reviews really help me, it really made me to go and make more. Hehehe. But I'll still continue to write because it's for fun. Thanks. Tell me also what you think of it so far.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: The setting in this story took place on October 25**__**th**_

**Chapter 8: Angela's Back**

"Harry! Harry!" Both Zac and Draco shouted as they ran towards Harry.

"Angela's back." Draco said anxiously.

Moments later, Alice and Gabriella arrived.

"Guys, did you know?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup." Zac said.

They all started eating, when Ginny began to worry. "Harry…" She began in a soft voice.

"Don't worry Gin, everything will alright." Harry said as he rubbed Ginny's back.

"Harry!" shouted a sweet girl's voice.

Before Harry could turn around to see who it was, he was attacked by a pair of arms from his back.

"Harry, I missed you so much. Did you miss me? How's your vacation? Did you had fun?"

"Angela!" Harry shouted in frustration.

"What?" Angela said, straightening herself up.

"Will you stop showing your affection towards me?" Harry commanded her.

"Why?"

"Because my girlfriend's here." Harry said as he turned his head to Ginny.

"Who is she?" Angela asked accusingly.

"I told you she is my girlfriend. Her name is Ginny."

"Hmph! That's not an excuse Harry. How could you do this to me? What about us?" Angela said.

"There's no us. There have never been any us." Harry stated. "Now, if you could excuse us, we would like to finish our lunch in peace." Harry said returning to his food.

"Fine! If that's the way you wanted it to be" Angela shouted. "But remember this day Harry Potter!"

Then Angela turned her gaze to Ginny, "You be careful now dear, you never know what might happen next." She smiled an evil smile and said, "Take care of Harry, Ginny. Because one of these, you might just lose Harry without even knowin—"

But Angela didn't got the chance to finish her sentence because Harry stood from his seat and slammed his fists into the table, saying, "Enough! Just leave us already." Harry was breathing hard.

"Okay, okay… Bye" With that Angela left.

"You know what, I'm gonna do such illegal things to her." Zac said as he stood up from his seat.

"I'm with you Zac!" Alice said doing the same thing.

"Calm down you guys, she's not worth it." Gabriella said as she tried to sooth Zac.

"Ginny? Ginny? Are you alright?" Harry asked but Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she rose from her seat and run outside the Cafeteria. Harry followed her.

"Do you think we should—" Alice began.

"Nah, they can handle it." Draco said.

Harry finally catch up with Ginny and grabbed her wrist softly.

"Gin, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and let her cry into his chest. "Come on Gin, tell me what's wrong?" he said that with a lot of concern in his voice.

"I'm scared Harry" Ginny sobbed.

"Of what?"

"Of her."

"Why?"

"What if she does something horrible to you because of me?" Ginny looked into Harry's eyes which made his heart sunk.

"What if I lose you to her? I don't want that, Harry. I don't want any competition. I just want to be with you with no worries at all." Ginny began to sob again as she buried her face into Harry's chest again.

"And you have me Gin, with nothing to worry about." Harry tightened his arms around Ginny and said. "I'll protect you from her Gin, I promise."

Ginny looked up to him and Harry gave her a weak smile and said, "Nobody's allowed to hurt my girl except for me."

"What?" Ginny was startled upon hearing those words.

"I'm kidding. But, if anybody does hurt you, especially Angela, let me know okay?"

"Okay."

At dismissal time…

Harry took Ginny a little late because he had a practice.

Before they reach Ginny's house, Harry stopped two houses before hers and said, "Gin, we need to talk?"

"Why?" she asked nervously.

"Why aren't you talking to me? Ever since that incident happened, you've been very quiet."

"Harry…" Ginny sighed, "I—I—I was shocked. I was shocked with everything that had just happen. It's kinda new to me, you know?"

"It's new to me too, Gin. But, I don't want THAT to ruin our relationship. Not now, it just got better." Harry said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ginny looked at him.

Harry took out a small box and gave it to Ginny and said, "Happy One-Month Ginny" and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oh… Harry, you remembered." Ginny eyes were once again filled with tears. "Happy Monthsary to you too."

Harry hugged Ginny and Ginny did the same around his middle. "I'm sorry I didn't got the chance to get you anything."

"It's okay Gin." Harry said as he pulled away from Ginny

"Why don't you for dinner instead?" Ginny asked cheerfully.

"Alright. You know, I really enjoy seeing you that way." Harry smiled.

"What way?"

"Being happy."

"Ohh… Then I'll stick to it." Ginny giggled.

Harry slipped his hand into Ginny's and intertwined their fingers. When they arrived at Ginny's house, Harry opened the door for Ginny and wrapped an arm around her.

When they got inside, Harry was surprised to be attacked by four pairs of arms, which made him let go of Ginny.

"Nice to see you again, Harry" Bill said.

"Yeah Harry, it's been awhile." The twins said as they gave Harry a knuckle sandwich.

"It's great to see you too guys." Harry said as he fixed his hair. "Sup Ron?"

"Nothing much." Then Ron made Harry's hair messier again.

"Hi Harry."

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Hi Mom, Dad." Ginny said "Would it be okay if Harry stayed here for dinner?"

"Of course dear." Molly smiled. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Harry had enjoyed eating dinner with the Weasleys. It had been quite awhile now since his last visit.

"Well, it's getting late now. I better go home now." Harry said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said turning to Fred, Ron and George.

"See ya Harry!" the three of them called back including Bill.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Bye Harry. Take Care." Molly and Arthur said.

Harry and Ginny went outside.

"Bye Gin."

"Bye Harry. I love you."

"I love you too, Goodnight." He kissed Ginny. It wasn't long, but it did satisfy them.

When they pulled apart from each other, Ginny said, "Goodnight"

Harry went inside his car and called Ginny through his window. He gave her a rose and this time there's a message attached to it saying, _I love you and thanks._

He gave her another peck on the lips and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hey guys.. Sorry for late update… Been very busy with school lately… Hehehe… In the mean time hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 9: First Fight**

It's been weeks since "The Angela Incident" happen. Even though Harry always gets mad at Angela, still, she continues to bother them especially Ginny.

The first game of the season is almost near. As for Harry and Ginny, being the Captain of the team, this means a lot of handwork ang lots of time for practice. Since practice is always in the way, Harry and Ginny didn't have enough time to spend with each other.

Ginny's volleyball training finished early. So she decided to visit Harry.

When she got to the basketball court, she could hear a lot of voices shouting especially Harry's. She snuck inside and wrapped her arms around Harry's middle from the behind.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Harry asked furiously.

"I was checking if you're alright." Ginny said softly.

"Well, I'm good. Now, if you could excuse me, I would like to finish my training. Please?" he said the last word with a little bitterness in it.

"Okay Harry…" sadness could be heard from Ginny's voice.

Harry finished the Third quarter of b-ball game and called for a break. Harry went to a bench and took a bottle of water and gulped all of it. Moments later, Zac approached him.

"Don't you think you're being too hard on everyone?" Zac said.

"Zac," Harry sighed. "I don't play strict with them, none of our teammates will move. You know how important this game is to me, to us."

"Yeah Harry, a lot of things are important." Zac stated.

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked at him confused.

"I mean you just shove Ginny away and embarrassed her." Zac said as he pointed out Ginny.

"I didn't shove her away, I just told her not now."

"It didn't seem like it to me." Zac said. "You know, if my girl were here to check if I was ok, I'd be happy knowing that she's worrying about me every once in a while." Zac finished with a smile.

"Okay…" Harry said in an odd voice. "Okay everyone breaks over."

After one quarter, the training finally ended. Harry took a shower and changed back into his school uniform.

When he got out of the Boy's Locker Room, Zac and Draco accompanied him back to his locker. Harry didn't even notice Ginny when he passed her.

"I'm telling you Harry, that won't work. I'm just a sub." Draco said.

"Non-sense, I'll put you in the first five with me. That way we can put that trick in to action to have a good start" Harry explained.

"I thought I was in the first five." Zac said worriedly. "I also thought that I'm gonna do that trick with you."

"You're still in the first five, Zac. I just thought that it would be better if Draco help us in doing it."

"But it Zac and I are on the first five, then who will you replace me with?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking either Jacob or James." Harry said while scratching the back of his neck.

"You take James out!" Zac and Draco shouted.

"I said I'll think abou—" But Harry didn't got the chance to finish his sentence because Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

Harry removed Ginny's arms from his neck and pushed her lightly. "What are you doing?" Harry merely shouted at her.

"I was thinking if wanted to—"

"Not now Ginny!" Harry shouted again. This time his voice was already breaking. "I have a lot of IMPORTANT things to discuss here."

"Well then, I guess I'm not THAT IMPORTANT to YOU" Ginny said as tears started to form in her eyes. "Just go and be with Basketball, it's more to you than I am." With that, she left.

"Told you Harry," Zac said as he patted Harry's back. "You're spending so much time with Basketball," Zac and Draco laughed at this. "That you're forgetting about Ginny"

"But…"

"NO buts Harry." Draco said. "Go and apologize to her."

"I can't." Harry said, panic can be heard in his voice. "Not after what happened."

"Don't care. But Draco's right, you should really talk to her and get this over with." Zac said and sighed.

"Okay."

"Oh and one more thing," Draco said. "Try not to mention Basketball and keep it cool okay."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Harry went to his car and left the school. He knew exactly where to look for Ginny. He headed for the park and went to his special place. When he got there, he saw Ginny sitting on the grass with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her knees.

Harry sat beside Ginny. "Ginny I—"

"What?" she asked accusingly.

"I—I—I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Harry said calmly.

"About what?" Ginny asked with a lot of bitterness in her voice. Ginny stood up and Harry followed her example. Ginny was about to leave the park, but Harry grabbed her wrist telling her to stay.

"What?!" Ginny said as tried to free herself from Harry. "Let go of me Harry."

"Just hear me out, please." Harry said pleadingly.

"What for? I'm not that important to you." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Of course your important to me Ginny." Harry said a little irritated. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"If I was the best, why did you embarrass me like that? Why did you shove me away?" Ginny began to sob as she the last word. "I felt like I'm nothing to you."

"That's not true. You're everything to me Ginny." Harry explained nervously. "It's just basketball is really a big game for me. I mean everybody is counting on me, to my team to win."

"I'm counting on you to Harry. Not just to win, but also to be my boyfriend." Ginny moved closer to Harry and looked him in the eyes. "You've been putting too much focus on your trainings that you're making me worry."

"I really love you Harry and I'm sorry if I ruined your basketball practice. I just don't want you spend all of your time with basketball," Harry merely laughed at this. "and forget about me."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and said, "I'm sorry too Gin." This time, Ginny began to sob harder.

"It's been a while since I last heard that nickname."

"Yeah, I kinda miss calling you that as well." Harry smiled. "Anyway, I promise I'll try my best to balance everything. From school, to family, to basketball practices and to you."

Ginny smiled back at Harry upon hearing those words. Harry brushed a hand on Ginny's cheek and said, "I'm sorry if I shouted and embarrassed you."

"It's okay Harry. Don't worry about it anymore. Ok?" Then Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and Harry smirked which made Ginny giggle.

"But if you ever did that again," Ginny's voice turned serious. "I swear, I'll break-up with you."

Harry face fell and said, "But if I behave like a good boyfriend should, then you will not do it right?"

"Of course Harry." Ginny laughed.

"Could I get another kiss?" Harry asked shyly. Ginny kissed him on the cheek which made Harry smirk again.

"I meant on the lips" Harry said.

"Ohh…" Ginny said innocently.

Ginny leaned in and Harry did the same. Soon, their lips met each other. The kiss was long but gentle. Finally, the need of air came to them so they parted. Harry gave Ginny a peck on the lips and said "I love you and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too and I—I love you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: There's one scene here that got inspired from HSM 3. The b-ball part. But, still hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10: The Big Game**

The next few weeks of practices had been great. Harry's basketball team had been better than ever. Harry hadn't been bossy anymore and he also allowed Ginny to come to their practices.

Finally, the big day is here.

Apparently, Harry and Ginny's game are on the same day and at the same time, so they wouldn't be able to watch or cheer for each other.

Three quarters had passed and Ginny still hasn't showed up. Harry was getting worried. When the last quarter started, he heard someone say, "Go Harry! You can do it!" Harry searched the crowd until he saw Ginny waving at him. He smiled and waved back at her.

The score was 82-78 with Harry's team on the lead. Harry was about to make a three-point shot when a big-muscular man pushed him to the ground. Harry's coach has signaled time out.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Ginny shouted as she raced down from the bleachers to the court. She sat beside Harry and asked, "Harry, are you alright?" Then she brushed a hand on Harry's cheek.

"I can't do it, Gin. I can't do anymore." Harry said as he breathed every word out.

"Yes you can, Harry. I know you can. I believe in you." Ginny took Harry's hand in her's. "Do it for the school, Harry. Do it for me. Remember, I'll always love you"

"Really Gin? Even if I lose, you'd still be here with me?" Harry was panting hard.

Ginny laughed a little. "Of course Harry." Then she gave Harry a peck on the lips.

Then, just like magic, Harry stood up and regained all the energy that he lost. It was now down to eight seconds on the clock with the ball on Harry's hand. Harry was on his way to the opponent's basket but the same muscular man pushed him to the ground again.

This time, Harry recovered easily and proceeded with the game. Harry gave a three-point shot at the basket which ended the game and made them the winner.

Later that evening, the Potters held a victory party at their place. Everyone was invited, the whole team, the volleyball team, the cheerleaders, the whole senior batch and some of the lower level fans.

Harry was at the punch table with Zac and Draco talking, when a pair of arms wrapped itself around Harry's neck.

"Congratulations Harry!" Ginny squealed.

"Ginny!" Harry pretended to be mad. Ginny dropped her hands from Harry's neck and Harry looked at her eyes with great anger.

Suddenly, Harry laughed hysterically. "Why are you laughing?" Ginny asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Harry wiped Ginny's cheek using his thumb and said, "You should've seen your face. It's so priceless." Harry laughed again.

"Ha-ha! You think that's funny." Ginny said sarcastically. "Well, laughed at this." Then she pretended to walk away.

Harry grabbed her wrist and said, "I'm only joking."

"I know." Ginny said and laughed with Harry. "But it did felt so real."

"Guess I'm just a really good actor." Harry said with a proud look on his face. Ginny playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Aww…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Christmas Wonderland**

"Alright, settle down people." Ms. Johnson told her class. It was a regular Monday after the game which made everyone really energetic inside and out.

"Congratulations to Harry and his basketball team, nice game you had there. GUYS!" Ms**. **Johnson smiled, and then she added, "For your team as well, Ms. Weasley. Great job!" Ginny smiled at Ms. Johnson.

"Senior year is indeed the best year in Highschool life." Ms. Johnson began. "To make it more memorable, I, together with the other 4th year advisers, decided to have your prom before Christmas." The whole homeroom went from silent to wild again.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present from us. To explain the prom details further, may I please call on Miss Taylor Brant."

"Thank you Miss Johnson. Ms Johnson is right." Taylor began. "It's our best and last year in highschool, so I decided to help with the arrangements in order to make this prom a success."

"This year's theme is 'A Christmas Wonderland'. Why? Because it is set before Christmas and we decided to hold it in another venue."

The whole homeroom cheered again in excitement.

"Settle down guys." Taylor told her classmates with a little smile on her face. "It is said that the place is at McLaggen's."

Then the whole homeroom made chatting noises.

"So, are you guys coming?" Alice asked her friends, excitedly.

"You bet we are!" Zac said as he turned around and a Gabriella a wink.

"Of course!" Gabriella smiled.

"Well…" Harry began "I'm not sure if I wanted to go. I mean I'm not a good dancer and the big is near, so no."

Upon hearing this Ginny's face fell. Finally the bell rang and it was now their lunch break. Ginny was the first on to leave the classroom. When Ginny was out of sight, Harry turned to his friends.

"Of course we will go to the prom. It's part of the Senior Life." Harry said.

"But what about all those nonsense you said awhile ago?" Draco asked.

"That's just some rubbish I made up. I wanted to make things perfect when I ask her out." Harry smiled.

"How?" Zac asked with questioning look on his face.

Harry told them his plan which made both girls squeal. Ginny went back inside the room and asked, "What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Zac replied.

"Ok then, how 'bout some lunch guys?" Ginny asked shyly

"Okay!" They all replied.

At dismissal time…

Ginny was at her locker fixing her things and preparing to leave. Draco and Alice passed her.

"Why are you here alone Ginny? Where's Harry?" Alice asked.

"He'll be back. He just need to do a quick errand with your…" She pointed out to Draco, "…coach"

"Oh… Okay. See ya later!" Alice squealed.

"See ya guys!" Ginny waved at them as they left.

Ginny turned back to her locker and someone stole a kiss from her on the cheek. Ginny didn't saw his face so she elbowed the guy in the stomach.

"Aww! Gin! That hurt." Ginny recognized the voice and turned to the man. "I'm so sorry Harry." Ginny said as she brushed her hand on Harry's cheek.

"Why'd you do that? Who do you expect to stole a kiss from you beside your boyfriend? Freddie?" Harry laughed.

"Of course not! Are we gonna talk about him again?"

"Maybe…" Harry sounded suspicious.

"Whatever." Ginny said as she closed her locker. Harry took Ginny's bag and said, "You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"To the park." Harry smiled at her.

"But, I haven't told my parents yet and I did say that I'll be home early." Ginny stated.

"No worries, I already told them that you'll be hanging out me." Harry explained. "So, you ready to go?" He repeated his question.

"Okay." Ginny giggled.

At the park…

Ginny saw her and Harry's place already set with a blanket and foods, ready for a picnic.

"Is this your emergency?" Ginny said raising one eyebrow.

"Y—yeah." Harry said nervously then smiled when Ginny smiled at him.

Harry sat on the blanket and pulled Ginny with him. Ginny sat in between Harry's legs and Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist with their hands entangled together. They stayed in that for what seemed like forever.

Harry took something from the basket and wrapped his arms around her again. Ginny saw two tickets which say "A Christmas Wonder".

Ginny smiled at Harry and asked, "What this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry smiled back then sat in front of Ginny.

Harry took Ginny's hands in his and said, "Ginny, will you be my date to the prom?"

"Harry…I—I, Well, I have to think about it…" Ginny said as she pretended to think. Harry's face fell.

Then Ginny added, "Of course I would go with you. Who else do you think I would go with?"

Harry smirk and said, "Fred—"

"Don't you dare mention his name, Harry Potter." Ginny laughed. "I'd be more than happy if you were with on that special night."

"You so dramatic!" Harry whined at her. Then they both laughed.

**IMPORTANT (YOU SHOULD READ THESE):**

**I will not write the rest of what's gonna happen on the prom. You what happens in a prom, so I'll skip the details.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hey guys! I just noticed something. I hope you didn't get confuse w/ James (the teammate) and James (the dad) Hehehe… Just went in to a little panic mode...**

**Chapter 12: Championship**

It's the last game of the season. Harry and Ginny's team made the Championship and it is held today. Ginny's match is at the morning which gave Harry a chance to watch Ginny.

Finally, Ginny's match is on. The game was great with Ginny's team on the lead. With one great spike from Ginny, the ball hit the opponents' base without anyone catching it.

Ginny's team was given the Championship trophy. Ginny's team together with their coach and some fans, gather together and cheered for ones victory.

Ginny was about to join her team but then, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped itself around Ginny from her back.

"Congratulations Gin! I'm so proud of you!" Harry exclaimed and then kissed her cheek.

"Thanks!" Ginny squealed. "Why are you already wearing?" she asked as she looked at Harry.

"Because my game starts in…" Harry looked at his watch and said, "8 minutes! Whoa, I need to go now, Gin. Catch ya later."

"Okay, I'll see you Harry. Good luck! I love you." Ginny said the last word softly.

"Love you too!" Harry said as he gave Ginny a peck on the lips and left.

The B-Ball Game… (Final Quarter)

Ginny was sitting at a bleacher near the bench of the players so she would be able to attend to Harry's needs. The third-quarter had just ended and Harry returned to the bench. Ginny gave Harry a towel. He rubbed it on his face, shoulders, legs and on his back.

"So far so good." Ginny said as she took the towel from Harry and gave him a bottle of water.

"Yeah, Guess it really helps when your girlfriend's around" Harry gave her a cheesy grin and he brushed Ginny's cheek. Ginny could feel her cheeks burning.

"Stop it Harry!" Ginny whined.

"What?!"

"You're embarrassing me in front of the whole team." She said as she buried her face in her hands.

Technically, the whole team was indeed looking at them with strange look plastered on their faces.

"But it's true. It really does help, I—" But before Harry could finish his sentence, the referee has signaled the last match to begin.

Harry was the first one who got the ball. Harry's first five players were him, Draco, Zac, Jacob and James.

After 8 baskets, Harry, Draco and Zac had been able to put their special trick in to action. The crowd roared in excitement as they've never seen anything like it before.

"Nice one guys!" Harry shouted to his teammates.

Finally, it's now down to 2 seconds on the clock with the ball in Harry's hand. Harry gave a beautiful lay-up which scored them to victory.

Harry's team was given the title of "The Highschool Basketball Champions."

"Congratulations Harry!" Ginny squealed as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and said, "No! Congratulate yourself." They both laughed.

"Guess we better go changed now." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, you stink." Ginny laughed.

"Just look at yourself. You're sweatier than I am." Harry laughed then Ginny back away from Harry.

"I'm just kidding." Harry said still laughing.

"I know, I'll just go and change now." Ginny smiled then she heard Harry smirked.

"Ok." Harry said as they went their separate ways.

Before Ginny head to the Girls' Locker room, she head first to her own locker.

"Well… well… well… If it isn't Ginny Weasley? The Volleyball star player."

Startled, Ginny turned around only to found Angela in front of her.

"Nice game." Angela said sarcastically.

"T-thanks…" Ginny said nervously.

**A/n: Sorry had to cut it from here. Want to make the next scene into a new chapter. Hehehe… Sorry if it's kinda short, i'll try to make it up with the other chapters**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Well… well… well… If it isn't Ginny Weasley? The Volleyball star player."_

_Startled, Ginny turned around only to found Angela in front of her._

"_Nice game." Angela said sarcastically._

"_T-thanks…" Ginny said nervously._

**Chapter 13: The Accident**

Angela went around Ginny and looked at her locker. Angela saw a picture of Harry and Ginny and picked it up.

"This is really a nice picture of you and Harry." Angela said without even looking at Ginny.

"Thanks. It—"

"It's a shame it will…" Angela tore the picture in to two. "…break." Then she continue to tore it into pieces and threw it in the floor.

"What'd you do that for?!" Ginny scolded at her.

"What'd you do that for?" Angela imitated her.

"…"

"Listen here, Ginny. I don't know whatever it is that you did that made Harry go crazy over you, but I'm telling you, you don't him." Angela said as she patted Ginny shoulder.

Ginny released her shoulder from Angela hand and said in an irritated voice, "I didn't do anything to him. He's the one who asked me out not me. Why can't you just accept the fact that he chose me not you?"

"Because Harry doesn't need **something,**" Ginny flinched at the word. "Like you. Just look at yourself!" Angela placed her hand back on Ginny's shoulder but Ginny shoved it again.

"What about it? I look perfectly fine. Unlike you." Ginny looked at Angela from head to toe then back to her face again.

"Ha-ha! You make me laugh. I myself am perfect. I neat, clean and beautiful, thank you very much. You? I don't think so. Look at yourself again. You're so sweaty and dirty."

"Hello…Earth to Angela…" Ginny waved in front of her. "I've just finished a game and yet you expect me to be clean and in order!"

"That's why Harry doesn't need you. He needs a girlfriend who always looks good by his side and will always make Harry look good himself." Angela thought of Harry dreamily then looked back at Ginny again.

"You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Angela! I know what you are saying." Ginny said with a lot of bitterness in her voice.

The next thing Angela knew, her face was slapped by Ginny, hard. Angela slapped her back and Ginny pinned her to the ground.

She pulled Angela's hair and Angela did the same.

Harry was on his way to his locker when he saw all the commotion which made him stop at the end of the locker area.

Angela rolled them over, making her on top, and slapped Ginny again. This time it hit her lip hard and it bleed.

Harry saw that and couldn't take it anymore so he rushed to Ginny's side and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Oh, Harry. I was just telling your girlfriend her that—"

"What?!" Harry asked accusingly. "That she doesn't deserve me?!"

"Ahh, DUH!" Angela said sarcastically.

"Well, you're wrong about that!" Harry merely shouted. "Ginny deserves me more than anything."

"…" Angela was taken a back by what Harry said.

"She the most beautiful and nicest girl I've ever seen," Harry's breathes became harder, "And she's a lot better than any girl I have ever met, especially you."

Embarrassed, Angela decided to leave. "Just remember one thing, Ginny is no good f—" But then Ginny attacked her and slapped her again.

Angela grabbed Angela's wrist and squeezed it hard. Harry tried to stop Angela, but Angela elbowed him in the stomach and caused him to hit his head on the locker.

"Fine!" Ginny exclaimed, tears running down her face. "If you want Harry so bad, then take him. Just don't you dare try to hurt Harry." Angela smiled at this.

"Gin…" Harry began as he tried to brush his hand on Ginny's cheek. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Don't—Goodbye Harry." With that Ginny left the two of them running as fast as can.

Harry followed her and chased her all over the school. Harry kept on calling out her name, but she just ignored him.

Finally, she was out of the school and was about to cross the road. When she's in the middle of the road, Harry saw a fast running bus going her direction. Harry called Ginny, but once again he was ignored.

Ginny noticed the bus and suddenly, she went to panic mode. She didn't know what to do. The next thing she knew was she was being pushed to other side of the road.

She scratched her knees and elbows but she didn't care about that right now. She turned around to see who the person who saved her was, only to found Harry lying on the ground with blood all over his face and shirt.

"Harry…Harry… Harry!" Ginny patted Harry's face lightly and soon he opened his eyes.

"Ginny… Are you alright?" Harry asked groggily.

"I'm fine." Ginny sobbed. "It's you I'm worried about. Why did you do that?"

"If I didn't, then my one and only Ginny could've got herself killed." Harry gave her a small smiled.

Harry and Ginny didn't even noticed the crowd that surrounded them, until Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Ginny, help is on the way." Alice said.

"Thanks." She said weakly.

Moment later, an ambulance arrived and took Harry to the hospital. Ginny was also inside the ambulance, with her hand in Harry's.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: At the Hospital**

Harry was having a horrible nightmare about the event that had happened earlier. For the first time he had dreamt about it, it was the actual event. But, as the dreams kept on coming back to him, a lot of twists had been added to the dream.

Recently his dream was like this.

_The basketball game had just ended and Harry was about to make his way to Ginny. Angela stopped Harry in his tracks and congratulated him._

"_Thanks." Harry said simply._

_Then Angela wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the lips. Harry tried to remove Angela's arms away from him but Angela just tightened her arms around Harry._

"_What are you doing?" Harry said, panting._

"_Consider this as my congratulation gift."_

"_But I don't nee—" Too late, Angela smacked her lips on Harry's again._

"_Harry…" Harry recognized the voice and turned around to see Ginny. Tears were falling down her face._

_Harry pushed Angela away and said to Ginny, "I can explain. It's not what it looks like, Ginny."_

_Harry reached out a hand to touched Ginny's face but she shoved it away._

"_There's no need for you to explain, Harry." she said in a soft sweet voice. With that, she left, tears still running down her face._

_Harry run after her but Angela grabbed his wrist._

"_Not now Angela!" Harry pulled his wrist and left a very pissed Angela._

_Harry caught up with Ginny, but then again, she ignored him. They were finally out of the school and Ginny still continues to run as fast as she could without even looking at the ends of the road._

_When Ginny was half-way across the street, a fast running bus passed by and hit her. Harry rushed to her side and buried his face into her shoulder._

"_Harry… I'm sorry…" Ginny said in a low voice._

"_No, don't apologize, Gin. I should be the one whose sorry not you." Harry said as he felt a tear rolled down his face._

"_Its okay, Harry. I forgive you." Ginny lifted Harry's head so that she could see his eyes. "Just remember this, I'll… always… love… you…" With that, Ginny dropped her hand from Harry's face and stopped breathing._

"_Ginny… Ginny… Please… Please don't die…" Harry said as he shook her body. Getting no reply from her, Harry screamed at the top of his voice, "NOOOOOOOO!!!! GINNY!!!!!!!!!"_

**Back to reality**…

"AHHHHHH!!!!! GINNNNYYYY!!!!!." Harry screamed at the hospital and Ron shook him hard in order for him to wake.

"Ron?" Harry panted. His eyes were red and filled with tears. "Bad dream! Bad dream!"

"Harry, calm down." Ron said as he lay Harry back on the bed.

Suddenly, Harry felt a hand in his and looked at the person whose hand it belongs to. He saw his mother, with puffy eyes, and said, "I'm so sorry, mom."

"Don't be. You've made me so proud, Harry." Lily said as she placed a hand on Harry's forehead. Harry looked at her confusingly.

"Sacrificing yourself for the one you love is the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Lily explained to him, smiling slightly. Then Lily, cried into Harry's shoulders.

"Mom, are you okay?" Panic can be heard in Harry's voice.

"Your mom's just relieved that you're okay. She's really worried, you know? We all are." James, his dad, said.

"We?" Harry looked at James questioningly. James motioned for the Weasley family.

"You really got us worried, mate." Ron said light punching Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks for being here guys." Harry told them with a sly smile. "But, where's Ginny?" He asked as he rose from the bed.

"It alright I'm here." Ginny passed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and sat beside Harry. She motioned for Harry to lie back on the bed and Harry obeyed completely.

Harry smiled at Ginny but it faded when he saw Ginny's eyes. They were red and puffy from crying.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked worriedly as he cupped one of Ginny's cheeks.

"I think we should go now." James said to Lily. Harry heard this and shot a glance at his father. Knowing the look, James said, "We'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay. Dad" Harry smiled at his father.

Harry's parents and the Weasley waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny and left.

Harry sat up on the bed and sighed, "Now, tell me what happened to you? How long have I been here?" Harry took Ginny's hand in his.

"Well, you've been here for almost two days and I never left you ever since." Ginny squeezed Harry's hand lightly.

Harry wrapped his free arm around Ginny and buried her face in his chest. Ginny began to sob in his chest. Harry felt this and asked, "Why are you crying Gin?"

"This is all my fault, Harry. None of these would've happen if it weren't for me." Ginny sobbed harder.

Harry rubbed Ginny's back soothingly. "Shh… It's not your fault. Don't worry, I don't blame you. I'm just glad you're okay."

"But you're not!" Ginny protested.

Harry lifted Ginny's head and cupped both of her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Gin." Harry said reassuringly. "These wounds would heal, I promise." Harry smiled.

"But if you died out there," Harry took Ginny's hand again. "The wound that would be left in my heart would never ever be healed and nothing's gonna change that."

Harry wiped Ginny's face using his thumb and said, "You know, I really hate it when you cry. It really hurts me to see you sad and all."

"I'm sorry." She said in low voice.

"It's alright. Will you please smile for me?" Harry asked. Ginny gave him a weak smile.

Harry smirked. "I meant a real smile." Ginny wiped her face and gave Harry the best smile she got. "That's more like it." Harry smiled.

There was a moment of silence.

"You know I love you, right?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded. "Then why did you run away like that? Why did you let Angela get into you?"

"I don't know Harry. I guess I let my emotions get me." Ginny sighed. "And I thought about what Angela had said, how come I deserve someone as great as you when I'm only me?"

"That's the best thing about you Gin." Harry smiled. "You're just Ginny. Simple Ginny. That's what I like that most about you. Don't you remember?" Ginny nodded.

"Just remember this; I'll always love you no matter what." Harry cupped Ginny's cheeks and the next that happened was their lips connected together.

Finally, the need of air came to them, so they parted. Ginny rested her forehead on Harry's and said, "You better take a rest now. I promise I won't leave you."

"You better go to sleep to Gin." Harry smiled.

Ginny left Harry's bed and went to the visitor's bed. Harry saw how small and how uncomfortable it looked.

"Why don't you sleep here with me, Gin?" Harry moved to hid side and motion Ginny to lay beside him.

"Night Gin."

"Night Harry."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Promise**

After being confined at the hospital for a week, Harry has been released and is looking better than ever.

Today is their Graduation day, and before that time comes, the seniors' teachers had allowed to come to school for the very last time.

Harry and Ginny went by their lockers to tidy their things up.

Just as when they are about to leave, Angela approached them. Harry stood in front of Ginny protectively.

"There's no need for you to be alarmed, Harry." Angela said softly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. To both of you" Angela looked at Ginny then to Harry.

"I hope you guys find in your heart to forgive me." Angela said softly.

Harry and Ginny just stood there, surprised by Angela's actions. Ginny sighed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, telling him that everything's okay now.

"I forgive Angela. I never wanted to fight you in the first place, anyway. Let's just forget that this whole thing happen and start over. What so you say? Friends?" Ginny held a hand to Angela.

"Friends." Angela smiled, a warm smile, and shook her hand.

Not soon enough, their Graduation has started. Lots of people went into to tears during this event.

Some were tears of joy, because finally they all graduated after four years in Highschool. Some were sad because they will be away from one another.

Finally, the diplomas are given. It's now down to the last two students, the Salutatorian and the Valedictorian.

"May I please call on Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley, our 2nd honor student, to please come up the stage and say some few words." Ms. Johnson said.

"This really is the best year of my life. I thought being a senior student isn't a good thing, especially I'm a new student here. But, I learned to adjust here quickly and made friends easily." She looked at her friends, specifically Harry, and smiled.

"To my dear friends, family and most of all, Harry," She kinda blushed when she said that. She then raised her award and said, "This is for you guys!"

Ginny left the stage and the audience gave her applause.

"Of course when there's a 2nd honor, there's always a 1st honor. May I please call on Mr. Harry James Potter to please come up the stage," Ms. Johnson announced once again.

"Wow! 1st honor! Wooh! I think this is a little too much for me, don't you think dad?" Harry laughed and looked at his dad. His dad smiled back.

"But seriously, I would like to thank everyone who's been there for me, through happy times and in trial times. To my friends and family, thank you. I love you guys." Harry paused for a moment.

"I once heard a saying 'In every man success or failure, a woman is always behind it'. For me, that saying is indeed true. Why? Because of Ginny Weasley. Meeting her was the best thing that has ever happened in my life."

Harry looked at her and smiled.

"I know we all have our ups and downs in our life. But, that's the best part about Ginny, she never leaves me during those times.

"Ginny, you may be the 2nd honor of our batch, but to me, you'll always be 1st honor in my heart."

**At the Potters…**

The Potters held out a Graduation Party at their house.

Harry and Ginny had been able to sneak out of the party and head for the park. They went to their special place and stayed there.

Harry sat on the grass, his back leaning on the tree. Ginny sat in between his legs and rested her back on Harry's chest while Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"That was some speech you got." Ginny began.

"Thanks!"

"I was really touched with the last part of your speech."

"That you'll always be number one in my heart?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yeah, that one." Ginny giggled.

Harry shifted from their position making him in front of Ginny. "You know what I said a while ago was the truth, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I want you to always be the number girl in my heart, Gin." Harry said. Then he took Ginny's hand.

"You already told me that, Harry." Ginny looked at him, confused.

Harry sighed. He stood up and pulled Ginny with him. He knelt right before Ginny and said, "Meeting you was the best that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you anymore. So…" Harry took a deep breath.

Harry took a small red velvet box from his pocket and opened it which revealed a small diamond ring.

"What I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me?" Harry was breathing hard.

Tears started to fall down Ginny's face uncontrollably. Harry stated to panic. _What if my plan didn't work? What if she hated me for it? _Harry thought to himself.

"It doesn't have to be now. It's just a promise, Gin." Harry explained.

"Why? Why are you asking me this now?" Ginny asked softly.

"Because I'm afraid of losing you." Harry's voice was breaking. "If you don't want it," Harry pointed out the ring. "I could always return it back."

"No you won't Harry Potter!" Ginny merely shouted at him.

Harry just looked at her, surprised.

"You wanna know why?" Ginny was smiling now.

"Why?"

"Because I love you and yes, I'll marry you."

Harry grinned at Ginny and pulled her for a hug. "Thanks Gin! I love you too."

"I think we should tell our parents about this." Harry whispered into Ginny's hair.

"I think we should." Ginny smiled.

When they got home, Harry explained everything to both of their parents. Their parents understood and supported their decision.

They said that as long as they finish College first then no harm would be done.

**THE END…**


End file.
